User talk:CaptainEdwardTeague
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:"Don't Be A Fool Jackie, The Fountian will test you" - Captain Edward Teague.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 20:29, December 29, 2010 Cove Court Scene is still going on gets up on table [holding two balls and chains between his legs and fires his pistol into the sky] quiets down Barbossa: It was the first court that imprisoned Calypso, we shall be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons. Captain Jack Sparrow: between Barbossa's legs in disgust then looks at him whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twatles speak says I. Barbossa: If you have a better alternative, please, share. Captain Jack Sparrow: Cuttlefish, looks at him in confusion Eh? for people directly in front of him to move as he starts walking around the table Let us not, the Corsair sits down dear friends forget our dear friends the cuttlefish... Ching's aide #1 flipper glorious little sausages Mistress Chings' aide #2 pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought... Mistress Chings' aide #1 Human nature, in'it? Ooor... Mistress Chings' Aide #2 fish nature...puts hands on Mistress Chings' shoulders and both her aides reach for one of their weaponsSo yes... we could hold up here well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within a month! Mistress Chings' aide #1 Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it walking down table Or Jocards' buff aide blocks Jack...ahh.... walking past Gentleman Jocard as my learned colleague on Barbossa as he sarcastically grins so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful... right up into Edwardo Vallenuevas' aide face I rather doubt it. walking down Brethren Court table Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury Hell hath, no? We cannot. walking down table Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but up right index finger one option. I agree with and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth... Captain Sawnn. We must fight. Barbossa: You've always run away from a fight! Captain Jack Sparrow: have not! Barbossa: You have so! court members look at them as if they were watching a ball during a tennis game Captain Jack Sparrow: Have not! Barbossa: You have so! Captain Jack Sparrow: Have not! Barbossa: You have so and you know it! Captain Jack Sparrow: Have not slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of Pirate traditions. I submit that here now, that is what we all must do: We must fight, with right thumb to run away! Gibbs: Aye! Court yell in agreement nods in agreement Barbossa: As per the code, an act of war and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King, Captain Jack Sparrow: right index finger at him You made that up! Barbossa: Did I now? I call out Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code! close up on Jacks face as he gulps nervously Sumbhajee nudges aide other aide takes notes Askay: Sri Sumbhajee declares this all to be folly. Hmm! Hang the code! Who cares a- and Askay drops dead looks at the assassin Teague blows away the smoke from his barrel Captain Teague: Code is the law. gulps as if frightened as well as everyone else sits down as Captain Teague approaches Jack Captain Teague: You're in my way boy. sidesteps to the right Teague approaches Brethren Court Table Teague beckons two old men holding the Pirata Codex Pintel: The Code Raggetti: As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew Teague whistles and the Jailhouse dog [last scene almost eaten by Pelegostos comes with the keys to unlock the Pirata Codex] Teague takes the keys from Poochie who has his front paws on the table Raggetti: That can't be- how'd he? Pintel: Huh? Captain Teague: shrugs Sea Turtles mate. barks then runs off Gibbs: Ah sea turtles Teague unlocks the Pirata Codex and opens it up Teague murmurs to himself as he checks to see if Barbossa is right as Jack glances over his shoulder Ee, Ah Barbossa is right. Captain Jack Sparrow: Hang on a minute: Teague backs up and Jack approaches the Prata Codex Captain Jack Sparrow right index finger under #4: It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with shared adversaries. right finger twice on word Parlay Fancy that. Teague looks at Jack Chevalle: There's not been a king since the first court, and is not likely to change. Captain Teague: Jack Not likely. and sits in Kings Chair Elizabeth: Why not? Gibbs; Ya see, the Pirate King is elected by popular votes- Barbossa: And each Pirate only ever votes for himself [Captain Teague picks up guitar and starts playing Only Found Out Yesterday] Captain Jack Sparrow: I call for a vote. argue Gentleman Jocard: Vote for me! Vote for me! Mistress Ching: NO! the Corsair stands up Armand: I vote for Armand the Corsair. Chevalle: Capitaine Chevalle the penniless French man. Sri Sumbhajee's other aide Pusasn: Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee. Mistress Ching: Mistress Ching Jocard: Gentleman Jocard nods his head once Elizabeth: Elizabeth Swann Barbossa: Barbossa Villanueva: Villanueva! Teague looks at him Captain Jack Sparrow: Elizabeth Swann Elizabeth: What? Captain Jack Sparrow: I know, Curious isn't it? resume arguing Captain Jack Sparrow: back at Dad then at the court Am I to understand that you will not be keeping to the code then? Teague snaps a string on his guitar and glares at everyone and they all instantaneously settle down Mistress Ching: Very Well, What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court? Sumbhajee's aide Pusasn prepares to take notes Elizabeth: Prepare every Vessel that floats, at dawn, we're at war! at Jack and he nods to her Sri Sumbhajee: an extremely high pitched girlish voice And so, we shall go to war! looks at him funny begins talking loudly gestures his head for Raggetti to sneak out with the pieces of eight and Pintel sidesteps so nobody sees turns around Teague looks at Jack with a sideways glance Captain Jack Sparrow: What? You've done it all, seen it all, you survived, that's the trick isn't it? To survive? Teague shakes his head in disagreement Captain Teague: It's not just about living forever Jackie. down guitar, stands up, and begins walking towards his son Captain Teague: The Trick is, living with yourself, index and middle finger at Jack like a gun forever. nods in agreement Captain Jack Sparrow: How's Mum? Teague holds up a grey shrunken head with two yellow stick like things crossing her mouth making a "V" like shape Captain Jack Sparrow: Nervously She looks great. ---- Teague's ship, the Misty Lady Men are seen cheering Teague is by the wheel Teague throws bicorn and smiles Re: *Roleplaying* This is for you son. Ok, few points to make(which will maybe be my whole message, lol): # That moment with Teague from the trailer is by far the only "confirmed" thing we know so far. But we do know that we'll probably see a little more of Teague in OST rather than AWE(where it was basically a cameo). # And yes, Jack does escape from the King by jumping off of a window and somehow lands into a carriage chase as well as they filmed in Hawaii because it looks much more like Florida 300 years ago(because otherwise, Captain Jack would be in Disney World, lol xD ). # Johnny Depp did confirm that this film will be less confusing than DMC and AWE(which alot of people did find confusing). And I personally believe him on that, because unlike DMC and AWE(which were filmed back-to-back), OST was the only POTC film...filmed. # I just fixed Teague's article the way I think it should be. But I can't stress enough to the fact that we can't have that many pics and quotes in such a small article. We will, however begin to expand his page around the theatrical release of OST(which will also see the release of the new books Six Sea Shanties and The Price of Freedom). # Remember...always, when talking to someone on "talk pages", to sign at the end with four of these " ~ ". BTW, I highly recommend that you wouldn't make your signatures say "Captain Teague", because otherwise people could get you confused with another user named "Captain Teague"(if you know what I mean, lol). Anyway, welcome to POTC Wiki...Savvy :D? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 21:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :To respond: *Sure. You can share the song with me...will it be on Youtube or a personal page? "Wipeout"? OMG, lol xD *I'm pretty sure that OST will NOT end like DMC. And Terry Rossio thinks that a Pirates 5 is possible, but he's not 100% sure yet, mostly because it depends on how well OST is when it's released in theaters(with critics and if Disney wants more and all that). *To be honest, I didn't even heard of the Rolling Stones until I heard about Johnny Depp basing Captain Jack on Keith, which does seem awesome(since it apparently works well for the films, lol). My favorite Rolling Stones song is "Sympathy for the Devil"(mostly because it was played when Johnny gave Keith the "Rock Immortal" award in 2009's Spike Scream Awards). lol xD *''Six Sea Shanties'' and The Price of Freedom are NOT the 5th and 6th installments, they're prequel novels. Six Sea Shanties is a prequel(at a currently unknown time...it's sometime between "before CotBP" and OST), and The Price of Freedom is a prequel about 13-14 year before CotBP(it's where the Wicked Wench becomes the Black Pearl). *Teague's name...well, it's known that Edward Teague is most mentioned in 2 POTC-related material("AWE video game" and "The Price of Freedom"). But since this Wiki focuses more on the movie material, we're hoping that Teague's name will be revealed in OST...although we don't know for sure if it will be revealed in theaters or not. If by some chance Teague's full name is not revealed in OST, then we would probably have to change it from "Teague" to "Edward Teague", since that name is used in most POTC material. And you're very welcome, Eddie Teague(mind if I call you that?)...Keep to the Code. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) * Alright, then, keep me updated on how it goes. Savvy? * Most likely. * And what POTC fan doesn't love Teague's own song "Only Found Out Yesterday"(which Keith wrote himself and performed in AWE as Teague)? * I know that You appear in The Price of Freedom, but I'm not sure about Six Sea Shanties, though. lol ;) * Few notes about the name of Teague: #I've learned that the any of the "Grant" names were completely fictional(basically one of many internet rumors) #Teague Sparrow on the other hand appears in a new game called New Horizons. Unfortunately I don't know too much about the game, lol(but I suggest you ask User:Uskok about that when he returns...which will be around Feb 17). #Edward Teague, as I said, appeared in 2 POTC-related materials, so it might be Teague's real name(but we'll have to see if the name appears in OST) But sure, Edward Teague is all you! ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sticking with Edward Teague for now because Edward is my real life fathers name as well as my late Grampa's name. Until Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides comes out and we get further confirmation about that name, The Video Game actually provided me with more information then I thought was possible when I was playing it. At the end of Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End (Remember how you stole the charts from Barbossa and sailed off in a dingy?) You are seen sleeping in a canoe and you bump into Blackbeards ship. Sure enough, he's in Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides. :Good to know about why you prefer "Edward Teague". As for what happened with the AWE video game, I hate to burst your bubble, mate, but that wasn't Blackbeard. The AWE game ends as followed: Jack steers the Black Pearl on through the sea, when he is confronted by Barbossa, wielding a pistol. Despite Jack's protests, he is placed in a longboat and let to drift, only to arrive at a ship captained by a man calling himself Black Bart. So, Jack did not bump into Blackbeard's ship in the AWE game. Jack supposedly bumps into Blackbeard in OST, sometime after the carriage chase and meeting with Angelica. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 21:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, this is a time of predicting parts in OST. But what I'm saying is that Black Bart and Blackbeard are 2 very different POTC characters...although I personally think Blackbeard's going to be WAY cooler(and frightening, especially with his daughter). :As for the gap between Jack jumping out the window and being ontop of the carriages, I'm not entirely sure. I know that he jumps out of the window, and then somehow ends up hanging on one of those flags...as for what happens after that(before being on top of the carriage), I'm not 100% sure. But if I had to guess, I would say Jack was hanging on one of the flags, then one of the Brits cuts the flag down and Jack lands on top of the carriage. Again, I'm not entirely sure, it's a guess. I do know that Jack seducts a noblewoman at some point in that scene, but I'm not sure if it's before or after the chase. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, then, you must have had made a very good guess(about BB's appearance in a fourth Pirates film). ;) No, it doesn't look like he "crashes" through the window, it looks more like he jumps out of it(as you can see in some of the London pic similar to this). And I'm guessing he jumps off and hangs on to a flag(here and here). Then a Red Coat cuts down the flag Jack hangs on to, and then Jack falls. And I'm guessing he swings over and lands on a carriage, because I can't imagine that Jack would go on the ground and purposely climbs on top of a carriage unbalanced(while swinging on and accidentally lands on top of a carriage unbalanced makes much more sense). But again, that's just my guess for now(obviously until May 20th). ;) BTW, there was a Behind the Scenes of OST released a few days ago. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I just wish I knew what that intro to that video was about, maybe he gets off on that thing. :Which video? Your video or the BTS video on OST? Sorry about that issue with the image link. I corrected the link to the image above. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) No. Jack is atop of a carriage in the WHOLE clip. And that's not a wooden building, that's like a wooden wall, so locals and tourists won't get in the way. Savvy? And I don't know much about what happens during the scene other than that being on top of carriages and driving one of them). As for the fire, I heard that there was some fire effects during filming(and you could see a little bit of fire in the trailer here and here), but I have no idea where the fire comes from and how it happens across the chase. And as far as I know, Jack will not be fighting with anyone on top of the carriage, he's only trying to get away from King George's men. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Here is the image that you couldn't see...well, until now anyways. xD Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) They do work. All you do is click on the links and go to them twice...either that or refresh the page once you get there. Sorry I forgot to mention that part(I had that issue before, lol). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the only image I could find of Jack on the chandelier. Here is also the website where I got the image(which isn't from Comingsoon), in case you guys want some more of the screenshots of the palace. Because all we have is images from St. James' Palace(where Jack is dragged and the main room), an image from King George's page, and some images from Jack Sparrow's gallery. I hope this all helps. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. And sure, I'll keep you as much in the loop as possible(with images and new clips). Also, it's HMS Providence, because it means "His Majesty's Ship", meaning King George's ship(that makes a huge difference, but you could call it the Providence). As for Gibbs being aboard the Providence with the Royal Navy, it may be because he was forced to and/or Gibbs wanted to, so he could live(I mean, he wants to enjoy the freedom he fought for in AWE). And pirates, like Barbossa, sometimes join and become privateers(although some later become pirates again ;) ). I kinda think Gibbs was in shackles at the beginning of OST, because one of the OST LEGO descriptions said that "Jack and Gibbs" escape something in London(I forgot exactly, but I think this is before he's seen on the Providence). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) # Depending if it's good in my perspective, I'll probably like it. And sure, you can give your friend my feedback on what I think. Double Checking, Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides is a stand alone movie, meaning its plot gets resolved by the end of the movie unlike Dead Mans Chest and At Worlds End, right? # As far as I know(meaning I'm not 100% sure), but I think OST will be a stand alone movie. And it will end like CotBP and AWE, but not like DMC. To be honest, I wouldn't have thought AWE's ending was that bad, it pretty much concluded all that needed be revealed...the only thing that could've gotten me to want more is the Fountain of Youth. I never even thought, at the time of watching AWE, that they would make a fourth(because it did seem like a good "The End" ending). But, since I'm a huge POTC fan and want more pirates, I do want this film to happen lol. As for further sequels, I can't really comment on that, considering it's way too early to tell for certain(mostly because we don't even know if it's gonna happen yet). But I think around the end of this year maybe early 2012, we'll get some word on if we'll get more Pirates films or not. Until then, I'm thinking OST is the last...at least until we have some official confirmation of more films(from Disney Jerry, Terry, and most importantly Johnny, of course). # No, it's not missing. It's destroyed... :Later, during the parley in the sandbar, Barbossa sliced Jack's piece of eight and had his monkey retrieve it. '''The piece of eight finally burned to a crisp during the incantation to release Calypso from her human form.' Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, those beads...I have absolutely NO idea. Sorry, mate. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:34, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's because I never notice ''those types of things...mostly because I know in every new installment of something there's always one little change in appearances(whether it's a huge thing, like Jack's blonder hair OR a little thing like Jack's beads). I dunno, that's just how I view it, I'm not that all-knowing on these things, lol xD. But it's a good thing nonetheless. ;) Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Lol xD. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, I technically didn't remove all of your edits(just had to make that part clear). Secondly, I changed some of your edits because some weren't really necessarily true. Ex, the Fountain of Youth is mentioned in AWE, but it made NO appearance...it does appears on a map, but who knows if that's what it actually looks like. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 23:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :How unfortunate...Oh well, back to the drawing board. lol xD Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *We can't say Teague is part of the Rolling Stones...because POTC takes place during the 17th century. It is already made clear in the "Behind the Scenes" section that Keith's ring and Teague's metal skull ring are one and the same...and that it shows that he's part of the Rolling Stones. So the way it is NOW is the way it has to be. *There is technically NO difference between "bone...another bone" and "bones" in Jack's new trinket. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Look, mate, I don't wanna have to tell you this, but here it is. You cannot have this whole "you don't know what you're doing" kind of talk without having a real reason, not just because it's what you think. And making posts like these on talk pages are also inappropriate and will not be tolerated: You're more picky then my old man :P If this continues, then I will have no choice but to block you...or worse. I'm sorry, but you're not making this any easier. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand how come you can edit anything you want with nobody hassling you but I can't do a damn thing, I'm pretty sure that you don't like being bullied so quit doing it to me. :My friend, you are quite wrong about that. I was never the high rank admin that I am today...I was a user, like you, with no huge powers. But here's the thing, in order to gain respect around here is to not have the attitude like with what you did in the previous 2 posts(calling me "picky" and using the word "d****", which we never use on talk pages), and earn the respect. It took me a while to gain it, and I gave other users the respect that I give them...but what you're doing right now isn't helping much. I'm not a bully, I'm only a person who wants to have order on this Wiki like the others. That's all I have to say in the matter. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) What do edits like changing when the Fountain of Youth appeared and Keiths Ring have anything to do with talk pages? To me, those are two totally different things. I might not be an administrator but darn it! I demand respect! That's all I'm aware I've given you except for calling you "picky". :Actually, those are 3 issues we've discussed that for some reason, we cannot compromise: #The Fountain of Youth does NOT appear in AWE. Jack is not seen in Florida at the Fountain's location, he is in the middle of the ocean by the ending scene of AWE. #Teague is NOT part of the Rolling Stones. The Rolling Stones formed in the 1960s, while the POTC films(where Teague is alive), fictionally took place in the 1700s(over 2 centuries before the Rolling Stones were formed). Keith's ring is mentioned in the "Behind the Scenes" section of the article, where it should be. #Talk pages. You were ok with talking until tonight when you called me "picky", insulted my knowledge of what needed to be where(because of what the official Wiki rules say), using inappropriate languages(involving a curse word which is not appropriate for talk pages), and having an attitude over the whole thing than just negotiating instead of demanding something. If you haven't noticed, this isn't your world...not everything will be about you. Yes, you will have moments, but tonight surely shows that tonight is not your moment to shine. Now this is my final say...I hope we can get past by all this after tonight. I've just told you all you needed to know, use my knowledge and you'll be ok. You know the consequences if not used wisely. Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 05:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC) First, let me apologize for my lateness in replying to both messages(I've been busy with school work, bleh). Here's my reply: Fine. At least we understand eachother. :Finally...we have an accord. But I must give you warning, one more inappropriate comment on any talk page(any "trash talking" type of stuff or abusive behavior)...well, you know the rest. Because this wiki must have honor among thieves, eh? ;) BTW, I listened to your friend's music and here's my review: :I like how the main theme used is the EITC's theme, which is now used as George II's theme(previously used as Beckett's theme). And I like how the music is played out like if this was some important "life altering scene", which it technically is(because of it being the meeting where Jack is in a deal to guide the expedition to the Fountain). Lastly, 3:00-the end of the track, it was brilliant on what parts to use for that part, which I assume is Jack escaping from the palace and the intro of the carriage chase. Overall, I personally believe this is a job well done, matey. Also. I have a question about Theodore Groves, You know how the Pearl and the Flying Dutchman destroyed the Endeavor? And how he jumped ship? Somehow, he wasn't blasted by cannon balls, and he somehow managed to get into the British Royal Navy. Um, how could he have survivied?? The only ship within like (guessing here) twenty leagues that wasn't trying to kill him was being bombed and the rest of the EITC fled after the Endeavor Blew Up. Did he get to safety like how Quint and Brody swam to saftey at the end of JAWS? QED He grabbed a piece of the Endeavor before it exploded, and swam to safety? Did he become a stowaway on The Pearl/Dutchman? I'm really confused. Could you please shed some light on the situation?? I think that next to Murtogg and Mullroy, he was the coolest underling of James Norrington and Cutler Beckett. :I personally think it could've been whatever we wanted to happen(unless of course something's revealed in OST). I would probably have thought he'd swim to safety. Although I might think he stowed away secretively aboard the Pearl until they made it to Tortuga(since Ian Mercer and other Britishmen was at Tortuga at one time). And he's probably one of my favorite Britishmen in the films(as you can see in my userpage). I wonder if King George will have an awesome performance(even though he's played by "Uncle Vernon", lol)? Also, do you think Barbossa will return to being a Pirate in the 4th film or will he remain a "kings man"? :Hmmm...have a look at this pic(look closely at this pic and this pic). All which came from footage from some of these Movie Surfer BTS clips(1st vid, 2nd vid, 3rd vid). Hope you like them :D! Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:RecentMessage It's okay, I'm glad we can be mates now. I'll try to talk properly and I never meant to trash talk and/or hurt your feelings. By the way, I am sorry for all the trouble I put you through in the past. :Actually, that goes for everyone's talk page...since this Wiki(and hopefully other Wikis), has a strict policy on that sort of thing. But great to know you'll try and behave rather than before. Savvy? Don't worry, for now, you're forgiven. ;) I'll send him that message after I finish replying here. Um could you please give us any information for the rainforest to give him something to work with after he's done with the song that he's working on now? I've seen him in another high class British society roles before, If you've ever watched Around The World In 80 Days (2004) He's part of Colonel Herbert Kitchener. Again, hate to burst your bubble, but that was actually Ian McNeice(he was also in Ace Ventura 2 as "Fulton Greenwall" aka the fat man who was his friend in the film). Don't worry, I can see how people would've mistaken him...If it makes you feel better, I sorta thought the same until I looked it up after watching the movie. Yeah but could that have been before his leg got severed/eaten/whatever by the mermaids/sirens(as my Dad called them). I hope that we learn how he became a peg legger. Hmmm...don't think so. Take a REAL close look at these 2 images of Barbossa(image 1, image 2)...it's kind of a spoiler FYI. Savvy? And I also hope we find out how he gets the peg leg in the film(because it would make more sense to reveal it in film rather than prequel books). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I forgot to put my siggy in...my bad(I was multitasking when I was replying, lol). Anyway, many apologies for not letting you know about what happens in Florida(aka the "rainforest"), I wanted to tell you the stuff but I forgot. Here's what I know so far(like 3 different parts): #Obviously, Jack, Angelica, Blackbeard and Barbossa will be searching for it(although Barbossa is with his own group in most of this journey). #There will be some point in the journey where Jack will forcibly jump off a cliff(show him this animation). #Jack and Barbossa will somehow end up together during the journey, in which they'll work together against Spanish soldiers(show him this animation as well). If it helps, they'll swordfight against them. #Jack will say something to Philip in the swamps(click on Philip's link so you can see the quote). #Arriving to the Fountain of Youth, every character will be involved in a huge battle, where there will be a fight between Blackbeard and Barbossa(although counting Jack, since he has to be in the ending swordfight, it would be a 3-way swordfight). And if your friend would like, he could get some inspiration of the Mutiny aboard the QAR from this video, where you can see the ending of it as well as a few scenes from Florida and a small part from the Carriage chase(sorry, I should have shown that one earlier when you needed "carriage chase" stuff, lol). Thanks for letting me know about when the music for the carriage chase will be finished. Thanks for those picutres but I think you just sent them. Yes, I did. But these particular pics show that Barbossa will indeed return as a pirate by the film's end, along with a spoiler. Have you noticed what it is or not? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) No, we have yet to know why Jack swings like Tarzan(but so far, it's funny thinking about it, lol). I'm not sure why he had karma when the Spanish aimed at him and Jack xD . Philip does technically seem to be the new Will Turner, by the look of things(although I don't think "Philip and Syrena" would be as important as "Jack and Angelica" relationship-wise). I'm excited for the 3-way fight also, since it's against 3 of the badest pirates yet(lol, yea Jack would run away at times). Oh, I also know that some of the scene details are in this site(in case your friend needs them for any of his music). Quite honestly, I have NO idea what goes on during the carriage chase in full detail. I only know from what I've seen in BTS videos and the trailer: Jack jumping from one carriage to another, and there's fire involved(which BTW has not been revealed yet). Any huge details(like the fire thing), may take a LONG while to reveal(maybe until the film's release)...but if I hear/see anything, I'll be sure to let you know. Yep, Barbs takes over the QAR. I think Blackbeard would be mad...in Davy Jones' Locker(because I think they're gonna do the whole "guy dies in one film, and then returns in another" thing ). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 02:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The mutiny was on Barbossa's part Jack was caught in the middle. Barbossa committed mutiny twice to Jack, he deserves to know what it feels like to be on the other end of a mutiny. They'd better not be, I felt Jack was outshined in seires so far by of Will and Elizabeth always having to fix their petty a** problems and just wanting to live forever. In regards to Captain Jack Sparrow's Fighting technique: that's what I'd do because my fighting technique is based of Captain Jack Sparrow. :P :Wait. You thought that the guys pointing guns at Jack and Barbossa were Barbossa's crewmen of the Providence(I dunno, I just noticed when you said "mutiny against Barbossa")? If so, that is not a mutiny. The Spanish are involved in the search for the Fountain of Youth too...so there are 3 parties after the Fountain(the QAR, Barbossa's crew, and the Spanish). Because the opening of OST said(which was revealed during filming), King Ferdinand of Spain will be looking for the Fountain as well. Sorry for that confusion. :I'm not saying that their relationship will be the new Willabeth...as I said, this film will mostly focus on Jack and Angelica's relationship beginning. Savvy? :Yea, my fighting technique is the same as well(mostly because I'm a huge "swordfight fan" since Star Wars, lol). Honestly, I think, just guessing, It is the other carriage that crashes because Jack escapes in 1 carriage and the other is nowhere to be seen after they go into that alleyway. It might take a turn and go off camera but idk and thanks for the updating :Hmmm...it's possible. And you're welcome. As long as Jack gets back the Pearl idc. :P The Pearl is Captain Jack Sparrow's ship after all. "The Captain Goes down with the ship". Barbossa died in a cave. In younger years, according to what is available for him, he is the official captain of the Pearl. :Actually, and there's a rumor going around(so I don't know if it's 100% true or not)...but the Pearl will be in a small state in OST(I don't wanna get into details, unless you want to know a possible HUGE spoiler). I sorta think that it's true b/c I have not seen anything that looks like the Pearl(other than the QAR), throughout my lookings at the filming. Care to elaborate on what you just said, because I don't have any idea what you mean. :Well, it's a guess of mine(from what I know from reading the On Stranger TidesOST book): ::Blackbeard will die in the Fountain of Youth battle scene(which I think either Jack or Barbossa will win). Barbossa will steal Blackbeard's sword and ship(which you can see in those pics). And if there will be another POTC movie(depending on how things go), Blackbeard will return in the next film since, rumor has it, the last shot of the film will be a voodoo doll(don't know who...but I'm guessing Blackbeard). :I honestly think that it could work that way(because it'll have something in common with the book). Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 03:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) What makes you so sure that the 3-way sword fight will stick to Hector Barbossa, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Edward "BlackBeard" Tech? Wouldn't it make sense for the Spanish to fight too? Or are they so weak they can't hold their own until that time? No I mean If I ever get into an actual fight I use what I can as a weapon like Jack and choose to run away. :I know so because it's implied(from that Lego description I showed you)...I mean, Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones were fighting amidst the maelstrom battle(even though it's not near the fights aboard the Dutchman or Pearl). The Spanish will be part of the fight(as you can see with Jack swinging). But depending on what's going on during the Fountain of Youth scene, I'm not sure if Jack's doing too many "run aways", because he usually tries his hardest to get what he wants. Savvy? By the way Jack Gets there first I'm pretty sure. I don't know if they're going to pull a Simpsons and say, incinerate things that aren't flamable, though. :I thought so too...until I noticed that Jack and Barbossa were together in some Florida scenes(like that one with the Spanish pointing their guns at them). And I don't think that they'll do what the Simpsons and other cartoons say(even with additional "supernatural" elements, POTC tends to try and be as real as possible, lol). What do you mean "small state"? :Ok, I'm not sure if it's true or not(mostly because it's a possible rumor right now)...but the Black Pearl's going to be a "ship in a bottle"(yep that's what I'm thinking). It does sound crazy, I know, but some evidence from BTS videos(as well as one of the Lego descriptions), made it seem like that idea is a possibility. Also I thought you, or someone, said The Queen Anne's Revenge ''is the Black Pearl because it's the same ship only modified to look more accurate to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Sure, go into the spoiler.'' :The reason for that saying is because of the portrayer of the Black Pearl, Sunset, was redesigned to look like the QAR. It's not a "Pearl changed to QAR" storyline, but a REAL world change of a ship's appearance to be a completely different ship. Basically, in the films, Black Pearl and QAR are 2 different ships. Savvy? That's interesting. Wouldn't it make sense that BlackBeard get decapitated? The Real BlackBeard wound up in the same state Jack's Mom currently is, only hanging off the edge of the ship.;; :Again, another "rumor for now" thing, we at POTC Wiki are currently thinking that Blackbeard(from the POTC universe), survived the battle at Ocracoke Lake. The reason we think that is because of the appearances of George II(king from 1727-1760), and the ONLY King Ferdinand in the 1700s(being king from 1746-1759). So somehow, we think that Blackbeard may have escaped and/or bargained his way out of that scuffle. :What I was thinking is that Blackbeard dies at the end of Pirates 4(I've seen some stuff that I promised not to say)...and then he somehow comes back to life at Pirates 5 by voodoo dolls. I made this theory because in the OST book, after finding the Fountain of Youth, Blackbeard dies in the battle of Ocracoke Lake(unlike Pirates 4, it did take place in Blackbeard's later life around 1718). And later in the book, Blackbeard comes back to life, but you don't find out until Jack Shandy sees his new form in a party(I know, strange ain't it). But I'm not 100% sure if they'll do it exactly like that, but who knows? Basically what I'm thinking right now is that BB will die in OST and then possibly return in P5. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 04:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) If I were him, I'd rather run then fight. Fighting is just time consuming I want eternal youth now! :P :Ah well, it sorta depends if he could get to there before Blackbeard or Barbossa...since going after something that 2 people are also after is kind of a challenge. Although I don't know too much about what will be going on during the duel, so we shall see around the film's release. ;) What good does that do? :Oh, I forgot to mention this part. Some say Blackbeard did it to Barbossa, which makes Barbossa want to find the Fountain while get revenge on BB(as well as get revenge for possibly being the one who cuts Barbossa's leg off). And Jack finds the ship in a bottle(like the Lego description says), as well as this image(aside from the "fake ship" inside the bottle), makes it VERY convincing that the Pearl will be a ship in a bottle. I mean, why would Jack hold something like a bottle like that, unlike all the other rum bottles he's drunken out of? It does seem possible, doesn't it? It's still the same ship though, They're both The Sunset :Yes, in the real world, they are the same ship. But in the film's universe, Pearl and QAR are 2 different ships. But you don't know how he'll die yet or is that Lake Murder your theory? :No...I don't know all the details about the film. The "Lake Murder" will not even take place because that was in 1718 when Blackbeard died in "real-world" history. But as for what happens in Pirates 4 is yet to be known officially...but I think he'll die somehow at the end of P4(I don't know exactly how, I just know). Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 07:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he does run away from them...once Jack had the key(which is what that whole fight was about). Hey, as I said before...it is a rumor right now out of stuff we've noticed from the BTS image of Jack(this image has not been tampered with, lol), as well as a mention of Jack after a "ship in a bottle" in the QAR sorta makes that a possibility. Not saying it will happen, it's just something to think about for the time being. Ok, you're not making any sense(enlighten me, if you please). I've already explained the Sunset from the real world AND the Pearl and the QAR in the films. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 20:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that, from what I saw in the trailer. Jack gets there first :P :Sure. Whatever. I'm not going to predict what happens, but either way there will be a big battle at the Fountain. I don't recall seeing that bottle in any of the trailers. I think the whole thing is photo edited. :That's because it never appeared in the trailer. It appears in one of the Behind the Scenes(mainly in '0:25 of this video). As you can see, that snapshot of Jack I showed you is not photo edited(I wouldn't even have mentioned it if it was). ''Yep, Whatever. I'm just sticking to logic. If The Pearl is in Pirate of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides, it will probably not be The Sunset. Yes, you are correct...especially if the "ship in a bottle" thing is true, lol. ;) Um could you help me make my page into pretty much Teague related. Sort of like how you have yours setup? The Talk Page I'll leave as is. I would like the Home Page to at least look good. I need some help though. I hope you can spare a few minutes to assist. If not, that's okay too. Sure, no problem. Just tell me what you need...like do you need just the infobox stuff(like the thing that has your name, birth, weapons, etc), or do you want more than that? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC)